1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostics installation for producing radiological images, and in particular to such an installation having a solid-state image transducer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A solid-state image transducer for producing a radiological image is described in the article "Application of Solid-State Image Converters (SSIC) in Criminal Investigation," Stuermer, SPIE Vol. 108, Optics in Security and Law Enforcement (1977), p. 21, having a layer whose electrical resistance is dependent on the intensity of the incident radiation, and an electro-luminescent layer in contact therewith which converts the resistance into a corresponding brightness value. A high-frequency alternating voltage is supplied via transparent electrodes disposed adjacent those sides of the two layers facing away from each other. The image generated is intended to be directly visible and is for the purpose of avoiding the need for making a large number of radiographs of suspect objects in security systems, such as airport baggage inspection systems.
A solid-state image transducer of this type has not been suitable for use heretofore in medical radiology, because the electro-luminescent layer has a relatively high lag, thereby making the transducer unsuitable for the observation of moving images.